Corat Damar, Jr.
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Counterpart N/A. Corat "CJ" Damar jr. (played by Jay Manuel) is the homosexual namesake of his father First Legate Corat Damar. CJ has an avid interest in landscape design and upon graduating highschool has enrolled in official classes at the university. He also has a penchant for cross dressing, taking his sisters dresses and taking pictures of himself. Still in the closet, for all intense and purposes, the family knows he is homosexual but because of his fathers position he has to be careful in the public arena. Family Information Immediate Family Born September 06, 2383, Corat jr. is the last son born between Gweni Damar (2361) and Corat Damar (2331). His co-mother is Questa Damar (2152 - 2399) who died due to complications of a pregnancy; and co-mother Afon Makla who was married into the family in late 2400. CJ has several siblings who can be seen on the Damar Children page, which also includes lists of neices and newphews. Siblings not included are step-sisters Miniya Evek (2375), Lali Greenwood (2376) and Kalili Munroe (2377). Extended Family CJ is a brother-in-law to Zeteri Indus (through Aarix); James Munroe (through Cydja); N'lani Una (through Hayden - now divorced); Nerys Dorr (also through Hayden); Natime Damar (through Kegen); Rhodas Druru (through Aimi); Celar Bern and Mara Russol (through Lana); Jacob K'rra (through Gwen); Bry Venik (through Ani); and Miriana Malik (through Yorkin). Children Rhyn Damar Born July 20, 2401, Rhyn is the first daughter of Corat jr. and Lenaya Xeniff. She is the twin of brother Cayin and conceived through invitro. Cayin Damar Born July 20, 2401, Cayin is the first son of Corat jr. and Lenaya Xeniff. He is the twin of sister Rhyn and conceived through invitro. *All children are Cardassian. Personal Life Torell Ocett As a guard in the Damar home, Torell Ocett and CJ have recently met and had a secret relationship together. Toran introducted CJ to 'District 9' which is a Cardassian hub for trannies, crossdressers and homosexuals! Lenaya Xentif Meeting Lenaya Xeniff through a dating agency, CJ and Natime Damar conducted interviews to find a couple lesbiens who were looking to marry for not only children but to hide their homosexuality. Lenaya, along with Etti qualified and was married to CJ on August 17, 2400. Lenaya is the feminine of the two women and responsible for carrying the children. She worked at a restaurant called Xe-Niffy Nook as a waitress before she was married. Etii Tobel Meeting Etti Tobel through a dating agency, CJ and Natime Damar conducted interviews to find a couple lesbiens who were looking to marry for not only children but to hide their homosexuality. Etti, along with Lenaya qualified and was married to CJ on August 17, 2400. Etti is the masculine of the two and while she may not carry most of the children would like to have some of them. She is an oceanographer and marine ecologist. Benio Sarex Being a long time family friend and shuttle driver, Benio Sarex is the one CJ has choosen as his life partner. After his marriage to Etti and Lenaya, Benio presented a comb to CJ, signifying their own relationship. Benio has helped mature CJ and is constantly mentoring him to become a better person. Education and Career Upon graduating highschool, CJ enrolled himself in the University of Cardassia to obtain a degree as a Landscape Designer, focusing on the sciences and Botany. Category:Cardassian Category:Cardassian Union Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Katrina's Character